Trez
T'''rez' is the pairing of Trish and Dez in the show Austin & Ally. At this point in the show they are just friends though they annoy each other a lot.'' Trez Moments ''' '''Rockers & Writers *They dance together. *Dez only tells Trish what his dad said to him which was, "Dez stop texting the dog!" *They go to high five each other after they dance but, decide not to. *When they dance Dez lifts Trish up. *After Trish shocks Dez with her magic shock finger Dez says, "Me likey". *Trish & Dez both say, "Me likey" & their the only ones who say it throughout the whole episode. *Dez wants Trish to high five him twice throughout the episode. *Dez only shows Trish the Austin foam spitter. Kangaroos & Chaos *When Dez takes his laptop to try to find the kangaroo, he circled Trish and Trish spun around each time he did like he was going to say something to her or the other way around. *Trish says she is torn, because she needs Dez to get the kangaroo back but she never wants the kangaroo to stop beating him up. Part of this could be seen as she feels bad for him and she was just trying to cover it up by saying it's super funny. *Trish makes a hurt face when the kangaroo kicks him "somewhere" and when she says "That one's gonna leave a mark. That one will leave a mark ," while Ally smiles meaning Ally ''thinks it's funny, not Trish. *When Dez ''and ''Trish come into the practice room with the kangaroo in a sack, it could mean that Trish went and helped him get the kangaroo back. '''Secrets & Songbooks' *Trish seems annoyed when Dez just noticed Ally and not her saying "And Trish. I'm short not invisible." Zailens & Cloudwatchers *Dez and Trish find out they have more in common than they thought. *Their favorite number is 2. *They did a Zalien Brain Suck at the movie theater. *They get shirts with each other's heads on it. *They argue like an old married couple at the end. Bloggers & Butterflies *They both get a job at Pirate Frank's. *Trish doesn't seem upset when she finds out Dez fried her cell phone and purse. Tickets & Trashbags *Trish and Dez try to get the extra ticket by bribing Austin. Managers & Meatballs *Trish and Dez are the first ones to get fired. *Right before Ally gets fired, Trish and Dez are eating lunch together. *Dez is filming Trish's client, Staue Guy. *At the endwhen Dez is trying to make Statue Guy move, when he gets up out of his seat Trish walks up and sits in it, and Dez doesn't get mad. *When Stautue Guy gets up and walks away with his children, Trish and Dez both look astonished. Club Owners & Quinceaneras *Trish corrected Dez on his Spanish. *Dez looked offended when Trish said, "Stop trying to learn other languages, you can barely speak English." *After Dez ruins the girts, at the end after Trish says all the gifts are ruined and Dez says while holding up a gift, "Not all of them." Then he drops it. *Dez says he likes hanging out with Trish's feet better then her head after Trish's brother Jay-jay saws her in half. Then Trish kicks his side. Category:Love Couple Category:Pairing Category:TV Show Category:Austin & Ally Category:Popular Ship Category:Friendship Category:Shipping Category:Relationship Category:Pairings with Trish Category:Pairings with Dez Category:Love/Hate Relationship